My Love for Her
by MEB24
Summary: Riven has dealt much abuse to his girlfriend. He knows it 's wrong, but he does it anyway. What happens when she leaves him for good? Will she come back? One-shot, AU


My Love for Her

I cannot say that my life has been perfect. I had my share of troubles, especially with my ex-girlfriend. I never appreciated her until she was gone and out of my life. And now I'm just sitting here depressed and reminiscing my days with her and the way I treated her.

Flashback

I see her across the bar, right where I left her. The only difference is a raven haired guy sitting in my seat. He's probably asking about the scars and bruises, it wouldn't be the first time

Walking towards my see red-head she looks at me as if I'm going to do something and I look at her as innocent as ever. She then goes back to her conversation. "Listen Andy I need to get going. It was nice talking to you." I heard her say as she lifted herself from her seat walking to me.

"I should have known a pretty girl like you was taken." He said getting up. "If you need anything call me."

We exited the bar leaving the male, called Andy, behind. Bloom walked ahead of me and as we neared the apartment she ran for out living space. I walked slowly knowing she hated waiting for me and once I was there I opened the door for the both of us and entered before her. As she closed the closed I lashed out by slapping her across the face and beating her until I gave her a black eye. "What the hell Bloom!? What did you tell him?" This was always the subject whenever we were out and she somehow ended up talking with another guy.

"I told him the usual lie." She said and then I heard her mumble "He was just asking a question."

I looked at with fury and said "He was flirting with you." I hit her again

She looked back at me with fire "He was making conversation, which you never want to anymore."

"He wants to use you." I reprimanded

"As if you don't do that already." She said with spite "I can't do this anymore."

"What did you just say?" I grabbed hold of her upper arm and there looking in her eyes was that fire I love to death

She struggled getting out of my grasp "I'm leaving you." She then spat in my eye and that's when I let go of her. She then turned to go get a few things and left out of my life.

End of Flashback

My love for her has not changed and I only realized what I had done when she left. I just wish she was here.

Suddenly the clicking of the door was heard and I knew it was her who opened the door. The first thing I saw was that orange tinted head of hers. "I just came back to get a few things." She said sweetly

"Do you really expect me to believe that Bloom? I know why you came back, so you don't have to pity me." I said

"Riven..." She looked uncomfortable just being here. Why is she even here? "I should leave."

"Bloom wait!" I couldn't bear to lose her again.

She turned her head and we both stared at each other for a few seconds. I walked hurriedly toward her and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her with all the passion I had. I wanted to know that I still loved her, regardless of what I had done.

Bloom eventually pulled away crying while stepping away. "Riven I'm sorry, but I-I can't go back."

"Then just tell me why." I stated not understanding 'Is there another guy."

"Riven ..." She looked at me as if I was clueless, but I must have been some desperation showing "Yes there is, but that's not the main reason why." She then turned away and said "I need to leave."

I then grabbed her hand "Stay." I begged of her "Bloom I've changed trust me. I love you and I don't know what to do with myself."

She then turned to me and taking advantage of the opportunity I grabbed her again pressing my lips against her the same way. Only this time she didn't pull away.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! This one-shot was another story I made from my short break. I hope you enjoyed reading it and check out my other stuff please. Again Thanks reading and please review. I always love your guys' appreciation and I like to hear your constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. Please Review**

**Sincerely MEB24**


End file.
